


Switch

by Cerch



Series: Summer Pornathon -15 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerch/pseuds/Cerch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gunshots are loud even when you use a silencer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge five: switch. This actually won its group (still can't believe that btw, thank you everyone who voted and left comments).

Gunshots are loud even when you use a silencer. 

~*~

The child has pale blue eyes and a mop of dark hair and he is not supposed to be there. Kilgharrah said the mark would be alone, but Kilgharrah doesn’t make mistakes – it’s a test. Merlin passes.

~*~

He meets Freya in a tearoom and he thinks he could love her. Her quick wit is never cruel and her smile is sweeter than honey against Merlin’s lips – and the sex is wild and he savours the marks she leaves on him.

It takes Merlin a little over two weeks to figure out that she is a spy. He has enough mercy to shoot her in her sleep.

~*~

Sex is generally the fastest way to bypass any annoying security his marks hoard in their paranoia. Is it paranoia if it’s warranted? It doesn’t matter; they die nevertheless.

~*~

_I want information first,_ Kilgharrah says, and Merlin is a good little tool and seduces Arthur Pendragon. It’s no hardship at all because Arthur is actually gorgeous and secretly a sex god. Merlin has never come as hard as he comes after Arthur spends what must be hours fingering him open before fucking him beyond consciousness. 

Sex is only sex though, no matter how mind-blowing; it’s the breakfast Arthur prepares for him that makes him freak out a little. It’s only beans and toast and horribly strong tea, but it’s sweet and Arthur is adorable – that’s a bad word, Merlin is aware – with his hair sticking everywhere and the unguardedness of sleep clinging to his eyes. Needless to say there is shower sex.

He was told to learn things but he learns too many; how Arthur steals the blankets at night, but how he also tugs Merlin tightly into himself without fail, how he believes in honour and making the right choices, and how he struggles with the relationship with his father because while Uther Pendragon does not care Arthur does.

He holds onto the final piece of information for six days before handing it over. _It is time,_ Kilgarrah says and Merlin thinks _I can’t_.

He leaves his bag to wait innocently against Arthur’s bedroom wall. It’s empty apart from the gun and silencer hiding inside, waiting for their chance.

The evening will be perfect, he decides; he prepares delicious roasted lamb for dinner and pops a good bottle of wine. Arthur kisses him silly when Merlin shows him and it feels a lot like a little warm part of his heart is going to burst. 

They eat and Arthur smiles at him with his crooked teeth and praises his cooking. _Just wait for the dessert,_ Merlin says with a sultry smile that hurts him like he is cutting himself open. Arthur doesn’t seem to notice – of course he doesn’t, Merlin isn’t the best for nothing – and lets Merlin to drag himself into the bedroom. 

Merlin backs Arthur to the bed, forcing him to sit down and climbing up to his lap, taking a moment to bury his head into Arthur’s neck and breathe in his cologne and the underlying salty tang of sweat. Arthur chuckles, skin vibrating under Merlin’s lips, and Merlin smiles despite the sting in his eyes and rolls his hips forwards, causing Arthur’s breath to stutter. Merlin shoves his hands between them, blindly fumbling Arthur’s belt and fly open and then dropping down to savour the hard bulge in Arthur’s underwear. He noses at the fine fabric, mouths at it carefully, focusing only on Arthur and the little hitches of his breath. 

It’s not a blowjob he has in mind for today though, so with a pang of regret – never again, says a voice which Merlin silences – he backs off and they undress. 

_Can I?_ he asks, finger gliding over the globes of Arthur’s fantastic arse. 

He has done tender sex and loving sex and hate sex but this is something else entirely, something that breaks him apart with every loud slap of skin against skin. 

Arthur is gorgeous in his pleasure, the sweat-damp golden hair plastered to his blissed out face and Merlin loves him. _I love you too,_ Arthur says, voice scratchy with sleep. 

~*~

The gun is heavy in Merlin’s hand. He switches the safety off, takes aim. Gunshots are loud even when you use a silencer. Freya had woken up. She had known. He switches the safety back on. 

~*~

The piece of paper Arthur finds in the morning has an email address and one word: RUN.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out rest of the fabulous entries [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677653/chapters/10676981).


End file.
